digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Mighty Morphin' Digi-Rangers
Mighty Morphin' Digi-Rangers, the 1st group of Digi-Rangers begin the war to save the earth, from the forces of evil. Plot summary 20,000,000,000 years ago, the great and wise Digimon Seraphimon, raged war to stop Lilithmon, while he was successful, Seraphimon was sent into a time-space warp, and Lilithmon along with her cronies were sent into a space dumpster on the connection between the Earth and the Digital World: the Moon. Fast forward 20,000,000,000 years, two astronauts opened the space dumpster, releasing Lilithmon, alongside her cronies are freed. Seraphimon, alongside his trusted assistant Kokuwamon, and trusted allies Sorcerymon, Trailmon, Gaomon, Leomon, Halsemon and Plesiomon; becomes the allies of the 1st Digi-Rangers: Daniel "Dan" Parks, Trini Kat, Jason Rider, Bradley Gonzales and Kimberly "Sonia" Thompson, along with their partners Shoutmon, Agumon, Veemon, Biyomon and Guilmon. Seraphimon gives them the Digi-Armors, Digivices, and the Crests. At the half way point of the show, Lilithmon gets her own Digi-Ranger, a Silver Digi-Ranger. The person she chooses ends up being Dan's twin brother Ian Parks, and he nearly kills the others. Dan manages to save Ian, and he joins the team. Characters Digi-Rangers Allies of the Digi-Rangers *'Seraphimon': Seraphimon chooses the Digi-Rangers to protect the Earth (and sometimes the Digital World) from Lilithmon. **'Kokuwamon': Kokuwamon is Seraphimon's assistant. He helps the Digi-Rangers, whenever possible. **'Sorcerymon': Prior to Seraphimon being sealed; Sorcerymon was Seraphimon's apprentice. He helps the Digi-Rangers whenever he can. **'Trailmon': Seraphimon sends Trailmon whenever the Digi-Rangers need to go to the Digital World. **'Gaomon': Gaomon is one of the Digimon, Seraphimon summoned him and Leomon to train Gumdramon. **'Leomon': Leomon is one of the Digimon, Seraphimon summoned him and Gaomon to train Gumdramon. **'Halsemon': Halsemon is used for aerial transportation in the Digital World. **'Plesiomon': Plesiomon is used for deep sea transportation in the Digital World. *'Moosemon': Moosemon is used when the Digi-Rangers need extra Digimon power during battle. *'Mizuki Amano' (ミズキ アマーノー Mizuki Amano) and Submarimon: Mizuki met Submarimon and they became partners. Villains *'Lilithmon': Lilithmon is the lead antagonist of the season. She wants to conquer both worlds, and rule. Lilithmon has a small army of Digimon. **'Arukenimon': Arukenimon joined Lilithmon during the "Dark Digi-Ranger" arc. **'WaruMonzaemon': WaruMonzaemon is a brute force, but Lilithmon never believes he's that strong. **'FlaWizarmon': FlaWizardmon loves to fight but never is able to fight. **'Stingmon': Stingmon battles the Digi-Rangers constantly but never wins. **'Wisemon': Wisemon makes loads of Digimon for Lilithmon. ***'Chamelemon': Chamelemon fight the Digi-Rangers constantly, as foot-soldiers. ***'Minions' Other Characters *'Alexander and Rednaxela': Two local bullies that often make fun of the Digi-Rangers. They try to find out who the Digi-Rangers are and often fail miserably. *'Austin': Austin owns a Valeis Station, that the Digi-Rangers hang out at. *'Mrs. Haas': The teacher that all 6 Digi-Rangers have, alongside Alexander and Rednaxela. Mrs. Haas was once involved in a scheme by Lilithmon, and she learned Ian was a Digi-Ranger. She swore never to tell anyone, and it's never been brought up again. *'Principal Eric': Principal Eric runs the school all the human characters go to. Episodes *List of Mighty Morphin' Digi-Rangers episodes Category:Fan fiction